


Senses

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A birthday fic for the amazing and beautiful Trish, Collar, F/F, Heels, Lab Coat, Matches, Pain, Praise Kink, blindfold, flogger, kink list, knife, statistics, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara needs help focusing





	1. Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceshipsAreCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceshipsAreCool/gifts).



> Thank you very, very, veerrryyy much Go-Away-Brian (on Tumblr) for the beta. You saved this fic. Bless your soul. (see the bottom notes for more on this gorgeous human being)
> 
> Kinks are in the tags.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Trish, I hope your day is as fabulous as you are. Enjoy!

_ Crack  _

She heard the leather strike her skin. She couldn't feel it, not really. Not yet.

_ Crack _

She focused on the sound, what it should feel like. The sting lancing up her nerves. 

_ Crack _

The first time Cat realized the rhythm helped, it was her hips hitting Kara's ass. The thrust and pull of the strap-on inside Kara slowly opening her senses.

_ Thrust -  _ pull -  _ thrust -  _ pull -  _ thrust - _

_ Crack _

The slightest sting and Kara groaned. Cat's body heat flushed over her back and Cat whispered in her ear, “Open for me, darling. Open...”

_ Crack _

The second time was Cat's hand, slow and steady, across her inner thighs. One and then the other. She couldn't be bruised, but her nerves were just as enhanced as the rest of her. She could feel the air moving over her skin if she could just  _ focus _ . 

_ Crack _

This one stung and Kara shifted on her hands and knees. She widened her stance. The next blow would be softer but it would ring through her every ner-

_ crack _

Kara moaned. It wasn't the pain, it was feeling anything at all. Anything that Cat did to her with this intent lit her very veins on fire.

_ fwap _

Each leather strap of the flogger caressed her skin as Cat eased back on her strikes. Eased back until the straps just dragged along her lower back and ass. Kara arched into it, eyes clenched shut behind the exquisite, silver-lined, lead blindfold she wore, focusing on those straps.  

She knew what came next, Cat’s fingers ghosting across her skin sending goosebumps prickling up her whole body. Her nails would scrape down the backs of Kara’s thighs before finally, finally sliding into her dripping center. 

“You’re learning, Kara.” Cat purred from behind her. She could feel the heat from Cat’s body, even without touching her. Her attention shifted and she felt the throbbing in her core. “It only took fifteen this time.” 

She waited, shivering, this was her favorite part. Not the touch or the pleasure, but Cat’s tone, her words slipping down every heightened nerve. A deep purr that scorched through Kara's core.

“ _ Good girl _ .” 

She couldn't help the tremor that rocked through her, the jut of her hips, a desperate attempt to feel air rush over her folds. She needed this like she needed the sun.

Cat's fingers traced up her thigh and Kara huffed, her elbows shaky. She closed off her hearing and rocked into the ridges of Cat's fingerprints. 

The strap of leather, nearly as soft as silk, around her neck creaked as she dipped her head. But she wasn't focusing on that. Not on the slightest of pressure across her throat, keeping every breath shallower than her lungs craved.

No, it was the tantalizingly slow pull of Cat's hands nearly to the liquid already dripping down her thighs. So slow… so slow to her open senses. She could feel every twitch as the impulses traveled Cat's hands, could predict where her hands would go. Could feel them  _ already there  _ and it would take nothing for her to fall over the edge now.

She whimpered when Cat cupped her, pressed her palm up into Kara's soaked center. It wasn't a conscious act to moan out the older woman's name, to beg, it was just a reflex.

“Cat”

Her senses splintered as Cat spread her with two fingers, her palm not moving an inch. The slickness of her own sex spread across herself, the slight roughness of Cat's skin

_ Not noticeable, never by a human, but Kara felt every dip in her skin. The scar on her index finger, the spiral of her identity, the pulse in her thumb... all so distinctly, undeniably Cat, Cat, Cat holding her close, Cat Grant with her palm over Kar- _

Those two fingers pinched her clit and dragged backward, pulling Kara over the edge, tumbling for seconds that stretched for lifetimes. The clench of her walls traveled to her toes, back, neck, curving her body like the most exquisite of bows.

“-ra”

Her thoughts fell away. She couldn’t hold onto them. They fled from her mind like the shivers racing through her muscles. She couldn’t draw breath, her lungs clenched like the rest of her. 

“Up, Kara”

Fingers slipped through the ring in her collar and tugged. She gasped in air and her body reacted without her. It obeyed. Her stomach clenched and she raised herself onto her knees, bending backwards until she fit against Cat’s front. Those fingers tugged until her head rested on Cat’s shoulder and Kara shook for a final time as she breathed in. 

She felt the ring turn and nearly groaned at the loss of pressure over her throat. 

“Patience”

Her head swam, a coalescence of sensations wrapping around her synapses. It kept her from focusing. She missed Cat’s shifting, missed the clues until cold steel laid against the inside of her thigh. 

Cat drew the knife up her leg and stomach. It couldn't cut her, couldn't draw blood as it pressed into her skin. Cat would never allow Kryptonite in her home,  _ their _ home. But she could feel it wedging between her skin cells, trying, trying… She could imagine that shock of pain.

The blood rushing through her veins, dripping down her abdomen. The headiness of its ache beating in time with her heart. The headiness of _feeling_ _something_ in a world felt through cotton.

The steel slipped up her neck, tracing the length of her artery. The tip, sharpened to within an inch of its life, begged to take her own. But she was stronger.

Stronger than the steel she was named for.

“Do you understand?” 

She shivered and gasped. Cat moved her hand to trace Kara’s nipple, pinching enough to gain her attention. 

“Do you understand, Kara?” 

The flat of the blade dragged up her neck, caught on her jaw. She swallowed around the press of its sharpness and tried to formulate a response. 

“I-I”

The steel slipped and Cat placed it against her lip. She bent closer, pulled Kara further against her, and squeezed the nipple she still held. 

“Answer me.”

Kara sucked in air and arched into Cat’s hand. She’d just come but her core throbbed again, sending a moan tumbling from her lips.

“I’m s-stronger than steel.”

She heard Cat grin, heard her lips pull back over her teeth, she knew that grin. It was the same one Cat wore before every victory. She could see them coming, an oracle of her own success, and it elated her.

“Yes,”

Cat bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder. The ridges of her teeth drew a gasp from Kara. Sharp, wicked, Cat always went for the throat.

“You are.”

She flexed her hands as Cat trailed her nails from Kara’s nipple and down, down… The dull thwump of the knife hitting the bed sheets preluded Cat’s right hand joining her left. Both spiraling down Kara’s hips.

“You can’t break,” 

Kara felt Cat’s tongue lave over her pulse point. She groaned and let herself lean further onto Cat. She’d never let Kara fall, never let her get hurt. A single finger teased into the coarse curls just below her navel, tangling and pulling at her. Kara’s breath stuttered. 

“But you can bend.”

Cat shifted and Kara gasped as she felt gravity press down on her. She couldn’t think in time to stop her fall before she was already off the bed. Cat’s hand landed on her chest, pushing, and Kara didn’t catch herself at all. 

She hit the floor and Cat’s hand still sat on her sternum. The blindfold was ripped away and Kara blinked in the relative brightness of the room.

“And you will bend for me, Kara Zor-El.”

Cat sat on her knees, towering over Kara, her fingers already pressing into Kara’s heat. Kara’s mouth dropped open, lost on the syllable of Cat’s name. Her hips already coming up to match Cat’s first thrust. Her body listened to Cat, even when Kara couldn’t.

The hand at her sternum pressed against her skin, sliding upward to her throat, resting there while Cat found her rhythm. Her thrusts were slow and deep, letting Kara adjust until she felt her walls start to grip and pull at her fingers.

“Watch me, Kara.”

Kara groaned and flicked her eyes up Cat’s body, watching the slight sway of her breasts. She looked down at the fingers trailing up her jaw just in time to catch them in her mouth. Cat pulled on her teeth and Kara shuddered as Cat’s fingers filled her again.

“Watch what I do to you.”

She blinked the haze of Cat’s thrusts from her eyes and lifted herself onto her elbows. Her tongue slipped between the fingers in her mouth and Cat pulled on her more incessantly, drew her eyes to the fingers burying between her legs.

She clenched immediately when she saw them slipping inside her. Cat pulled out and added another finger. The stretch of her walls was intoxicating, the feeling of Cat pressing inside her nearly too much.

Cat slipped out again and pressed in with four fingers. Kara’s eyes slipped shut before Cat tugged at her lip and twisted her fingers, dragging them along the inside of Kara’s pulsing heat.

“Are you watching, Kara?”

Kara sealed her lips and sucked at Cat’s digits, meeting her eyes to acknowledge Cat’s question. She was watching. Watching her own hips jerk every time Cat spread her fingers inside her, watching her own hardened nipples heave with her labored breaths, watching Cat take her to pieces. 

“Oh,  _yes_ , you’re always so attentive, Kara”

Cat thrust in harder, picked up her speed, fucked Kara deeper. She circled her thumb over Kara’s clit but Kara didn’t cry out, she didn’t release Cat’s fingers. Instead, she sucked harder, both at the fingers in her mouth and the fingers in her cunt.

“You’re so, so”

Cat paused, tugged on Kara’s jaw until their eyes met, and circled her clit again.

“So  _ good _ ”

Kara shuddered once and Cat licked her own lips. She felt Kara’s walls flutter around her fingers, watched her eyes roll back as her back arched in ecstasy. Kara was a marvel to behold, every tremor inside her a miracle just for Cat.

* * *

It'd been a joke. Experimenting. But Cat had worn a lab coat, crisp and white, reaching down to her thighs. And she'd worn nothing else. 

Except for those heels. Those glorious heels that'd bit into her shoulders and back when she'd finally been made to kneel. Bit into her back as her fingers creased that white cloth and her tongue creased Cat's skin.

_ “How many times would you kneel for me?” Cat questioned, poised with a pen over Kara's bare skin. “Give me a value.” _

But there wasn't a number. It didn't exist, not in Kryptonian or human reasoning. Infinity was so hard to quantify and Kara would spend her life on her knees for the woman who made her feel, both, the weakest and strongest she'd ever been.

“Kara, darling, I want to try something.” Kara heard a snap pop into place and blinked her eyes open. She felt light and warm. She smelled moss and oak. “Can you sit up for me?” 

She watched Cat pace over to her and reach out to stroke her cheek. Kara smiled, Cat rolled her eyes and gently tugged on her ear, “Up, darling?”

Kara hummed and stretched. Her mouth felt dry and she sat up, tingles racing all down her legs. A black-handled knife sat on the bed sheets in front of her. 

_ blood rushing through her veins, dripping down her abdomen. The headiness of its ache beating in time with her heart. The headiness of  _ feeling something -

“Drink” A cold cup tapped against her temple and Kara turned her head in surprise. Cat held out a glass of water and Kara smiled. She shot another glance at the blade on the bed and Cat quirked her eyebrow, “We’ll talk about that later, darling. But for now, will you cross your legs please?”

Kara took a drink and shrugged before complying. “I like the candles.”

“Mhh, good. I thought you would.” Cat picked up a small tray from the chiffonier and sat it on the bedspread in easy reach. She looked down at Kara, “Just like all our experimenting, do what you like.” 

“Yup,” She took another drink before handing the cup to Cat who deposited it on the tray. “What are we testing?”

Cat smirked and popped the lowest snap of the lab-coat. Kara popped her brows and tilted her head. “We’re going to test how long you can keep this lit.” 

With a flourish, Cat struck a match and held it up to Kara. Kara frowned and reached out to take it. “I don’t see how that’s… explain?”

Cat dropped to her knees, straddling Kara, and took the match back. “Swallow.” Kara pulled her head back and gave Cat a look. She just rolled her eyes and gestured to Kara’s mouth. “Your spit, not the match.”

“That really doesn’t explain anything.” But she swallowed anyway and Cat said ‘Open’ so she did. For science.

Cat gently cupped her chin and moved to place the match on Kara’s tongue. She stopped and watched Kara for just a moment. “I ordered them, they won’t taste bad.” Kara shrugged again and opened her mouth wide enough for Cat to place the match.

They both waited a moment, but Kara didn’t feel much more than a dull warmth and the match tasted of vanilla and honey. She hummed and looked back to Cat for the next direction. Cat grinned.

“Now,” She licked over Kara’s upper lip. “Don't let it go out.” Her mouth sealed over Kara's and Kara nearly pulled back before Cat’s fingers slid into her hair. 

The heat pooled against the roof of her mouth, smokey. It wasn’t bad and Cat moved slowly to keep from burning herself. So Kara went with it; she placed her hands on Cat’s hips and did her best not to move her tongue. Cat nipped at her lip and bit down on the other end of the match, dragging it back out of Kara’s mouth.

Kara almost protested until she opened her eyes and found the match smoked out. Cat rolled the match between her teeth before grinning and placing it onto the tray as well. “This time,” Cat pulled out another match and Kara flexed her hands on Cat’s hips. “Let it breathe."

Kara didn’t need prompting to open her mouth this time. The smoky vanilla caressed her tongue just before Cat did the same. Dipping her head to Kara’s lips, for science. 

* * *

Kara held the knife, it was exquisite and fit Cat’s palm perfectly. An ebony handle inlaid with her house’s crest and a stainless steel blade. She traced the crest and settled against Cat.

“Do you like it?”

She hummed and turned her head, but she didn’t look away from the knife. She felt Cat card her fingers through the loose strands of her hair. She liked this, the warmth Cat exuded. 

“Why this?” 

Cat didn’t answer right away. She just scraped her nails lightly over Kara’s scalp and watched the soft, bedroom light flicker off the blade. 

“I wanted you to know that you're stronger than you think.”

Kara nodded. 

“You know, one day, I won't be strong enough.”

Cat’s fingers stopped for a moment before resuming. 

“Well, with that quitter’s attitude, of course you won’t be.”

Kara smiled and turned her head to press a kiss into Cat’s neck. 

“I promise, I will always do my best to come back to you.”

She felt Cat sigh and press against her a little tighter. 

“You better. Who else would float me into bed?”

This time, Kara laughed. They may not have forever, but for now, she was Cat’s and that would be enough. She picked Cat up and didn’t say a word as the media mogul tucked herself into Kara’s chest. 

“Goodnight, :zrhueiao”    



	2. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science and Sex are just a one notebook difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lab coats for the win

_ “How many times would you kneel for me?” Cat questioned, poised with a pen over Kara's bare skin. “Give me a value.” _

It'd started as a joke. A whisper in Cat's office about proper research in journalism. How numbers must be involved and someone had to take notes, right? Since science was simply the recording of data within a highly controlled environment. 

And controlling was certainly something Cat could do.

But she'd gotten a lab coat, a real one. Deep pockets, flame and acid resistant, full sleeves, and snaps up the entire length. She didn't like to wear anything underneath it.

Kara liked that she didn't wear anything underneath it. 

“Two buttons, Kara.” She could hear the blood rushing through Cat's veins, this was as much about limiting herself as it was about limiting Kara.

Two buttons and she could barely wrap her lips around Cat's clit. She had to follow Cat's movements, watch her, analyze every twitch, observe… just to keep from popping the next snap.

They opened oh so easily.

_ “Think, Kara. Is it ten times?” The pen scratched over her chest, leaving black ink in its wake. Kara shuddered, flexed her bound hands above her head, tried desperately to swallow the imaginary number sitting on her tongue. _

_ “Is it fifty?” _

Cat's hips rocked forward, her core dripping against Kara's mouth as she moved with Cat. She worked her jaw and neck to suck the sex from just below Cat's clit, an especially sensitive spot she'd found much earlier in their play.

She scraped her nails across Cat's ass and felt the woman above her shift to brace her elbows on the wooden chiffonier behind her. A grunt and Cat's heels dug into her back, Cat's weight in her hands.

_ “A hundred? A thousand?” With every stroke of the pen, Cat's favorite, she shuddered. “If you weren't so tied up, which one would you circle?” _

She shuddered, the heat pooling between her thighs was maddening, she wanted Cat falling apart in her hands. Cat rocked up, using the leverage of Kara’s back to aid her thrusts. 

The pinpoints of pressure on her lower back only drove her forward. She licked slick skin, listened to Cat’s panting, felt the tremors through her body, and wanted, wanted, wanted…

_ “None of them.” And Cat had frowned, confusion, not disappointment, and she'd rushed to cast away that doubt. “I'd kneel more than that.” _

She sucked again at Cat’s clit and rolled her tongue across that bundle of nerves. Cat stiffened in her hands. Another pull of her lips and Cat jerked,

“Kar-a”

The heel of Cat’s right shoe dragged down her back and Kara groaned. She worked her jaw just a little closer and scraped her teeth over Cat.  She felt the clench of muscles around her and dipped her head to catch the flood of Cat's arousal on her tongue.

_ Cat had blinked, stared, and written her name across Kara's skin with a furrow in her brow. She'd leaned down and signed it with a kiss. “You are mine, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” _

She bit her lip and looked up to watch across the white expanse of that lab coat as Cat’s chest heaved with her release. She eased Cat onto the plush rug, her back to the chiffonier, and moved to straddle her.

Cat's eyes fluttered open and Kara licked her lips, “I think we're going to need more tests.” Cat's fingers slipped over her hips and Cat quirked her eyebrow.

“Do you really think we need additional trials?”

Kara's grin only widened. “‘T’ tests are only valid after thirty repetitions, right?” She leaned down and nipped along Cat's lips.

Cat hummed and dug her nails into Kara's sides, pulling a gasp from her throat. “Well, I'd hate to be statistically irrelevant.”

Kara just groaned and pitched her hips forward. She'd be Cat's for as long as she could, statistical irrelevancy be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anne, Go-Away-Brian, made a very good critique of the 'thesis' of Cat and Kara's experimenting play. "How many times would you kneel?"
> 
> Kara may want to answer infinity, but really Cat should never ask the question. She shouldn't ask Kara to give her submission for future events (as Kara should choose then and there if she wants to kneel). 
> 
> So, that scene in italics took place very early on in their play routines. And when Anne pointed out how that sounded, I thought, "Shit, I need to change that." But no. I like how Cat would make a mistake from negligence. She didn't know. I like how Cat checks in with Kara during both the match scene and the scene where Kara holds the knife. 
> 
> I think they'd learn together how to be healthy about their relationship and that it certainly wouldn't be perfect at first. 
> 
> But anyway, that all should have gone into the fic, but that's very difficult to explain from a character's perspective (which is no excuse, but this fic was written for a very specific purpose and I didn't want to deviate from that purpose). 
> 
> Either way, another huge, huge thank you to Anne. I seriously mean it when I say this fic would not have been finished without her.


End file.
